


Shaving

by Meiilan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, cullrian - Freeform, intimate shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Really, Dorian, I’m not sure if-”<br/>“Trust me, amatus.”<br/>“A-alright…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaving

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cullrian-porn-drabble I wrote during a session of live porn-writing. It’s a bit like livestreaming, only that I literally wrote and sent every sentence of my porn-story to a reader via skype. Thise receiving immediate response from them to every paragraph. Very satisfying, I daresay. I cleaned up, the story now and proof-read it and after adding a proper ending, I decided to just publish it for all to read. So here it is!
> 
> Comment-box is enabled for people without an AO3-Account. Feel free to let me know what you think of my stories.

“Really, Dorian, I’m not sure if-”  
“Trust me, amatus.”  
“A-alright…”  
Still, seeing the mage with a sharp knife, getting closer to his tender bits, did make him somewhat nervous. Of course he trusted Dorian, that he would not hurt him… not intentionally.  When he felt the cold blade pressed against the sensitive skin of his inner thigh he gasped but remained still, too afraid of getting cut.  
Dorian had enough experience with the shaving knife, not to harm his dear Commander’s skin of course. With meticulous care did he scrape the blade along the man’s skin, revealing in the faint twitches Cullen couldn’t help despite his tremendous self-control.  
It was an odd feeling. Cullen had shaved his face so many times ever since his puberty, but never did it feel just like that. He could feel, when the blade caught on the wiry hair, draggin it along by a minute bit, before cutting it off. Feeling the blade slide along his thigh, drawing closer to his penis was feeling somewhat ticklish, but not enough to make him laugh. Dorian’s hand was following the blade, soothingly stroking over the irritated skin and at the same time feeling for hairs he might have missed. Once he had finished Cullen’s left thigh, he turned his attention to the other, purposefully avoiding the thick blond hair around his slowly hardening cock.  
Cullen didn’t even know what aroused him so, but it was quickly starting to get to his head. He felt so vulnerable, having the mage kneel between his spread legs and working on his thighs with a sharp and potentially lethal weapon and yet he felt safe at the same time.  
“Dorian-”, Cullen gasped, surprised by how needy his voice sounded. Dorian stopped with his work and met the man’s gaze with a worried look. “Did I cut you?”  
“No- Maker… I…”  
Cullen’s cock was already hard and oozing precum, even though Dorian hadn’t touched him there, yet. Using the small respite, he got when Dorian stopped shaving him, the commander carefully shifted his legs to ease some of the tension that had built in his muscles.  
“Shall I continue?”, Dorian asked with a purr in his voice, his gaze pointedly fixed on Cullen’s erection. The former templar couldn’t help but gulp at that, but nodded nevertheless. “Please”, he managed to mumble with a meager voice.  
Putting the knife aside for the moment, Dorian reached for the small bowl with the prepared soap-foam. Taking the shaving brush, he began to lather the area around Cullen’s cock in soapy white foam, making sure to cover his skin completely with it. Nudging the man’s legs further apart with his ellbows, he also smeared the foam on Cullen’s scrotum. Feeling the rough bristles of the brush scrape over the tender skin around his balls, caused Cullen’s breath to hitch and he had to fall back onto his pillow, for sitting up on his ellbows apparantly became too difficult a task for him.    
Then came the blade again.  
The moment he felt the cool metal on his skin, Cullen held his breath, too afraid he would twitch otherwise. And Maker was it difficult to lay still, now! The way the blade scritched along his skin, the cool metal brushing his heated cock ever so slightly and Dorian’s tender, ever-attentive fingers smoothing over the shaved stubbles, the mage was asaulting him with too many sensations at once, all limited to the small patch of skin around his cock.  
When Dorian moved to shave Cullen’s scrotum, he had to take it into his hand, to pull the skin tight. He sneakily used this s an excuse to tenderly massage the man’s balls. The aroused groan that earned him, made his own cock twitch eagerly in his pants. Of course he was as meticulous when shaving Cullen’s balls, as he had been with the entire rest. Meanwhile Cullen was fisting his hands into the sheets, his skin already covered in a thin sheen of sweat from the exhausting exercise of laying still, when all the muscles in his body wanted nothing more but writhe underneath the Tevinter, or buck up and seek the friction his throbbing cock so desperately needed.  
“Dorian-”  
“Patience, amatus. It’s almost done.”  
Once, Dorian had scraped of the last bit of soap, he reached for a damp towel, which he heated up with a bit of magic. The warm, damp cotton brushed softly over the irritated skin, washing of the last bits of soap and soothing, what the knife had upset. The diference in sensation, made Cullen whine. Holding still was not an option anymore, as his thighs twitched and his hips bucked, causing the mage to chuckle amused.  
“So eager~”  
“Dorian, please~! I-”  
“Hush! The balm is the most important part. We don’t want you to get a rush down there.”  
Cullen groaned desperate and Dorian just grinned amused, as he spread the balm on the palms of his hands. Again, Dorian was being thorough in his work, rubbing the balm, which smelled vaguely of elfroot, into the skin in small circles, always working his way from the thighs to the crotch. He payed a generous amount of attention to Cullen’s balls and then, eventually - finally - he wrapped his slick hand around Cullen’s cock. Cullen keened at that, bucking up into the mage’s hand, fucking the slick tightness for a moment, before Dorian’s free hand pressed down hard onto his hip, holding him down, while he lazily pumped the man’s cock.  
“Dorian~!”  
“Yes, amatus?”  
“I-it’s enough! I want-! I need!!!”  
Hearing Dorian purr “As you wish, amatus” with such a raw and husky voice, caused somthing hot to coil tightly in Cullen’s belly.  
The hands disappeared and the rustling of clothes was heard for a moment. Dorian’s hands returned short after, pressing down on Cullen’s knees, gently urging him, to flattend his bent legs onto the sheets, so that the now naked mage could straddle him. When Dorian lined the cock up against his anus, Cullen’s hands shot up to grip onto the Tevinter’s hips.  
“W-wait! You’re not-… you haven’t…”  
The smile Dorian gave him, would have caused a saint to willingly fall into sin’s embrace.  
“Don’t worry, amatus. You’re slick enough and besides… I like it, wen it stings a bit at first.”  
Cullen, could only moan in response, as Dorian all but dropped himself on the man’s erection, taking it all in. The sight, the mage presented him was so incredibly beautiful. His back was arched, chest heaving, head craned back, presenting his bare throat, and his mouth was opened in a voiceless cry. After taking a brief moment to adjust to Cullen’s girth, Dorian leaned forward, bracing himself against Cullen’s shoulders. Slowly he lifted his ass off Cullen’s hips until he almost slipped out only to slam down on him swiftly, causing both men to moan in unison. Cullen’s hands were still on the mage’s hips, now for support, bracing him and guiding him down onto the commander’s cock.  
Soon their pace increased and Dorian let out a string of curses both in Tevene and the common tongue, mixed with words of encouragement and praise, as Cullen braced his feet against the sheets and began thrusting upwards, meeting the mage on every push down.  
“Agh- amatus… So… hff… good!”  
“Dorian! I- I’m almost… I’m going to…”  
“Cum for me, amatus!”  
As if he had just waited for Dorian’s permission, Cullen growled, a deep, almost feral sound, pulling Dorian’s ass down hard onto his cock and holding him there, as his hips twitched with release, pumping his seed deep inside the mage. When his cock began to soften, Cullen became aware of Dorian’s heavy breathing. The mage had gripped his own, still hard cock with one hand and was pumping it frantically, chasing down his own orgasm.  
“Come here”, he said, using his hands on Dorian’s ass to push him upwards. The Tevinter followed obediently shifting his legs, to crawl up on his chest, until his cock was only mere inches from Cullen’s mouth. Keeping one hand on the mage’s bum, he sat up on his ellbow, to take him into his mouth.  
Cullen had merely moved a few strokes up and down over Dorian’s cock, when the mage let out a helpless whine, the hand he had entangled in the Commander’s hair tightening. When the Tevinter came inside his mouth Cullen sucked greedily, eager to milk the last drop of release from him, not letting go until Dorian whimpered and pulled at his hair, the sensation becoming too much for him.  
Once, Cullen released him, the mage collapsed besides him with an exhausted huff, his heavy breathing being the only sound for a while. Eventually, Dorian’s racing heart had calmed enough, to form coherent thoughts again. Laying flat on his stomach, he turned his head to look at his beloved.  
“Well, what do you say?”  
“I must admit, shaving down there does have it’s advantages.”  
“So, will you consider it?”  
“Depends. Will you be the one, doing the shaving?”  
“Maker safe my from you insatiable southeners!”  
Cullen laughed at the and rolled onto his side, to pull the mage into his arms and into a long, loving kiss.


End file.
